Seasons
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: A lifetime is divided into years and years into seasons. A short story about Draco and Ginny's relationship and the seasons.
1. Chapter 1: Winter

**Seasons **

–

Winter wishing everyday

of long time passing

under gray,

Spring time comes up fast

and free like a song of

fantasy,

Summer riding up on high

with the

warmth of Spring's goodbye,

Autumn falls with browns

and golds

and seem to enter in your soul.

- Denise Green.

–

**WINTER**

Ginny Weasley gently tucked her flaming red hair out of her face and took a quick sip of her tea before setting the steaming mug back on the table beside her. She quickly buried herself back in her book, quickly pulling herself away from the small café she was sitting in. The occasional sound broke through to her mind: a harsh cough, the laughing child sitting at the table next to her, the tinkle of the bell signaling someone's entrance to the café, but she easily ignored the distractions. Ginny's novel was far more interesting to her than the ordinary life passing by around her. It wasn't until someone slumped down in the booth behind her, rattling her out of her book, that she glanced around. How long had she been reading? Minutes? Hours? She could hardly remember finishing her scone. The person in the booth behind her let out a sigh and threw their belongings on the table. Ginny heard the familiar rustling of mittens and hat being pulled off and thrown on the table.

Sighing, Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts and attempted to sink back into her book. Abruptly she was interrupted again by the person behind her ordering from the heavy-set waitress. Tea. He wanted tea. The same tea she ordered. Ginny glanced at her mug, noticing it had stopped steaming. The waitress, Emma, jotted down a few notes, smiled flirtatiously and flounced off to get the man's tea. He huffed as she left and started rifling through a newspaper. The sound of a newspaper was unique to Ginny. It's brief life as reading material made the paper feel thin and wispy. A book held substance and age.

Ginny turned back to her book again, desperate to find out if Nell had survived or not, but, once again, she was rudely interrupted by the man behind her tearing sections out of the newspaper.

"Excuse me," she said harshly, "Would you mind being quiet? Some of us are trying to read."

"Then maybe," he snapped back, "Some of us should go to a library, not a coffee shop." Ginny's jaw dropped at his insolence and she stood up to face him. Seeing him made her freeze. She gaped at him, shocked to see him out in public. He hadn't changed a bit. Still tall and lean, Draco Malfoy rose to speak to her, the familiar smirk searing across his face. Once he got to his feet he said softly, "Ah, Ginny Weasley. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"I had a taste for some tea," he said offhandedly.

"No," she shook her head, "I mean, what are you doing _here_."

"I know what you meant," he said coldly. He slumped back in his seat. "What am I doing in Muggle London?" Ginny gave him a look as if to say, 'duh?!' and he sighed. "I wanted to get away from work. Can you blame me? It's the season of money and spending and I'm exhausted."

"You detest Christmas that much?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Draco glanced up at her, thinking for a moment, before gesturing for her to sit across from him. She hesitantly grabbed her cup of tea before sliding into the booth across from him. "I don't hate Christmas," he said softly. "In fact, I loved Christmas when I was younger. But since I took over my father's business, Christmas has become about parties and bonuses." He shrugged, "Not the ideal holiday mentality."

"So you came to a café in the middle of Muggle London?" she asked, still surprised.

He smirked, "If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me."

Ginny resisted the urge to smile. She hadn't seen him, really seen him, in years. After some quick calculations she thought he must be twenty-nine; he was only a year older than her. She vaguely recalled seeing him at a few ministry functions four or five years ago and maybe in passing at other social events, but she hadn't really looked at him since they were at Hogwarts. His silver blond hair still hung in his blue eyes and those pointed cheekbones seemed etched along the contour of his face. He had wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. _Those are laugh lines,_ Ginny made a mental note.

"And you?" he asked softly, interrupting her interrogatory stare.

"Me?" she asked, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she glanced down at the cup of tea in her hands and the book resting beside her on the table. "I came to read." Draco looked down at her book before leaning across the table to pick it up. Ginny's thoughts raced through her head. "Be careful," she said before she could stop herself. He gave her a puzzled look, hand poised to open the cover. "It belonged to my grandmother," she said slowly, blushing.

He nodded slightly, acknowledging her request, before flipping the book open to the front page. "Dickens," he said quietly. "Though not one of his most famous."

"You know Charles Dickens?" Ginny asked, baffled.

Draco shrugged offhandedly, "Who doesn't?"

Ginny snorted, "Don't be a prat." She immediately slapped her hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry, that was rude." To her surprise, Draco chuckled. She was taken aback to see an actual smile on his face. "Are you laughing at me?" she huffed. She grabbed her book from his hands and stood up, ready to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I wasn't laughing at you," he said, he was still smiling. The laugh lines around his eyes seemed so natural. It caught Ginny off guard. She stared down at him, inquisitively. "It's just," he paused to chuckle a little again, "I didn't realize how much I've missed Hogwarts until you called me a prat as if we were back in school."

"Oh," she said softly. He dropped his grip on her wrist and she turned to face him again. He was still laughing at her. She raised an eyebrow threateningly and said quietly, "If you'd like, I'm sure I can come up with a few more choice descriptors for you."

Draco slowly stopped chuckling before glancing at his watch, "As nice as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to go. I have a meeting." He stood up, grabbing his heavy wool cloak, gloves and hat. "Oddly enough, it was good to see you Weasley."

"Ginny," she said quickly. He gave her an odd look and she shrugged, "You can call me Ginny if you'd like."

"Alright," he said slowly. "I suppose you can call me Draco as well."

"If I'd like?" she teased. Draco smirked at her again and nodded cautiously. "I'll see you around," she said slowly. He nodded again and threw a small handful of money on the counter before saying goodbye to the waitress and leaving. He glanced back at her once before the door closed and Ginny could see her confusion mirrored in his face. What an odd afternoon.

–

December 18th was not a good day. Ginny huffed through the snow, her calves and thighs aching from the effort of walking through so much snow. If she had gone Christmas shopping three weeks ago, she wouldn't have to deal with this mess. The street lamps started turning on one by one and Ginny glanced at her watch. It was already 3:30. How was she supposed to get all this done and get back to the Burrow before Hermione's baby shower at five? She sighed, riffling through the one bag of presents she had bought. Broom wax for Harry, some chocolates for Ron, a few bath soaps for her mum and an old Muggle toaster for her dad. Looking up, she caught sight of a used bookstore across the way and she walked over happily. The perfect place to find Hermione's Christmas present.

The store was decked out in holiday colors. Tinsel and garland adorned every door way and lined the shelves. Ignoring the best sellers on display, she immediately headed to the back of the store where she knew the classic literature would be kept. Almost instinctively she found the Dickens section and she quickly fingered through the various editions they had. So engrossed in her findings, she didn't hear the footsteps approach, so someone clearing their throat beside her nearly made her cry out in surprise.

Draco Malfoy watched her amusedly as her surprise combined with the weight of her bag caused her to topple over. He chuckled, offering her a hand. Ginny took it hesitantly, glaring at him, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Do you read anything else?" he asked, ignoring her question. He glanced at the section she was previously perusing. "Is it only Dickens you like? Or any classic literature?"

"Anything classic," she said, offhandedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk in," he shrugged, "Thought I'd say hi."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him, surprised.

"Really," he said, still looking through the books on the shelf. "I suppose it's good I saw you, I was hoping to buy a book for my mother for Christmas. I'm not sure what she'd like though."

"Tell me about her," Ginny said.

Draco glanced up at her, "And you'll be able to tell me the perfect book for her?" Ginny nodded and he leaned against the wall to watch her. "You continue to surprise me, Weasley."

"Ginny," she said pointedly, "Now, tell me about your mum."

"She's tall, rather thin, blond, like me," he said slowly. "She never had a typical job, but she's good at putting on gatherings and events. She rather enjoys it actually. She can be temperamental but never cruel and humorous, but never crass."

Ginny grabbed a book off the shelf and handed it to him, "She'll like this."

Draco glanced at it, "You're sure."

"Positive."

"You're that good at picking out books?"

"I'm _that _good," she said, giving him a Malfoy smirk.

"I'll let you know if she likes it." Abruptly he turned and headed to the front of the store.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny called after him.

Draco turned, smirked at her and said, "Happy Christmas, Ginny."

–

Ginny truly loved the Burrow at Christmas time. It was the only time of year when her entire family was together. Her parents and grandparents, brothers and their wives and all of her nieces and nephews. Even a few of the adopted Weasley's joined in: Harry, Luna and Neville. They all crammed into the living room and usually spilled out into the dining room. The tree took up so much room that the idea of everyone in the living room was laughable. After everyone had opened their presents and littered the living room with wrapping paper, Ginny put on a pot of tea while everyone else lounged around the house.

Molly bustled into the kitchen, tossing a bit of spice in a pot and sticking her nose in another, "Can I help with dinner at all, Mum?"

"I think it's all taken care of, sweet pea," Molly kissed Ginny's forehead gently. "Thanks for offering."

"Cuppa?" Ginny asked, pouring some tea for herself. Molly nodded appreciatively, taking the warm mug in her hands. The two women sipped in silence for a few minutes, listening to the chatter from the other room.

"I'm glad Percy was able to come this year," Molly said softly, "Seems we don't see him much anymore."

Ginny shrugged, "We're all getting busy with work and family."

"I know," Molly said, "But it would be nice if he dropped by for Sunday dinner every once in a while."

Ginny was about to answer when she heard a soft tapping on the window. She opened it and a small brown owl fluttered in and landed on the counter, shivering. Giggling, she took the letter from him and wrapped a towel around him to dry him off. It was a complete blizzard outside with snow piling up around the house and billowing around the yard. The owl gave a soft hoot of appreciation and hopped closer to her. Smiling she picked it up and held it in her arms as she unwrapped the letter.

_You were right. _

Grinning, Ginny tucked the letter in her pocket and snuggled the owl closer to her. "What is that smile for?" Molly asked, knowingly.

"Nothing," Ginny said, smiling at her. "I helped someone pick out a present and the recipient likes it."

"Was it a book?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded and Molly rolled her eyes, "Of course you were right about a book. Who would doubt that?"

"A new acquaintance," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Hopefully this new acquaintance has learned not to doubt you," Molly chuckled. She gently squeezed her daughter's shoulder and meandered back into the living room.

Ginny turned her attention back on the small owl who was snoring in her arms. She tickled his ear gently and he snuggled tighter against her body. She laughed and followed her mother back into the crowd of people.

–

_I told you._

_Why'd you keep my owl for so long?_

_He was frozen when he arrived and he quickly found a place to sleep on my pillow._

_You let him on the bed? That's why he's been so pushy._

_You don't let him on the bed?_

_ No, he's poultry._

_ He's a pet! What's his name?_

_Melvin. My mum named him. _

–

The one downfall to liking books, Ginny thought, is everyone gets you books for Christmas. She quickly sorted through the pile of books still sitting on her kitchen table a week after Christmas. Dickens, Dickens, Austen, Dickens, Shakespeare, something new. She picked up the new book and turned it over in her hands. Betty Smith. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging, she put it in her bag and headed out the door.

Ginny was lucky to have found her apartment at such a good price. Usually apartments in downtown London were a fortune, but she had a connection with the owner's daughter and he was happy to help her out. Just a few short blocks from her apartment was her favorite little café. She hadn't been back since she had ran into Draco there a few weeks earlier. She told herself it wasn't because she was worried of running into him again, but it was the truth. When she had looked for a local café to frequent, she had hoped to find something off the wall and unique. Though 'North Street Cafe' wasn't a thrilling name for it, her café fit her perfectly.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door, knowing in her heart she wouldn't find him here again. She was wrong. Draco Malfoy was draped over a chair in the corner, one leg hanging playfully over the arm rest. He had a book in his hands and looked younger than she knew him to be. Sighing, she walked over to him and stood, waiting patiently.

A few moments later he looked up from his book at her. "What are the chances?" he asked innocently.

"Are you following me?" she asked.

"No," he said, blatantly, "I was looking for some coffee and just assumed you wouldn't be here again."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Alright," she said slowly. She glanced at his book, "What are you reading?"

He held the book up for her so she could see the title, "Do you approve?"

Ginny shrugged, "Not my favorite, but I suppose I wont banish you."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked incredulously.

"Grimm's Fairy Tails? Nothing," she said offhandedly, "They're just not my favorite."

"There has to be a reason," he said, sitting up and gesturing to the chair next to him.

Ginny sat down and dropped her bag on the floor beside her, "There's no particular reason, I'm just not a fan." She gestured at the waitress who came bustling over.

As she ordered, Draco huffed in disbelief, "Come on, Ginny, there has to be a reason."

"Fine," Ginny sighed as the waitress left with her order, "If you must know. Percy read some of them to me when I was little and I got scared. I haven't been able to get through them since."

"Seriously?" he grinned.

"Yes, now drop it," she demanded, "and wipe that stupid smile off your face. You're scaring me."

He did as he was told and dropped the subject. Ginny ignored him and pulled her own book out of her bag to start reading. She barely noticed when her tea arrived, but she couldn't miss the looks Draco kept giving her. When she had finished the first few pages, her tea had cooled enough for her to sip at. Draco also set down his book to ask, "Any plans for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"New Years?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, right," Ginny shrugged, "Most likely I will stay at home and read. I imagine I'll have to spent time with my dog; he doesn't much care for fireworks."

"Do you do anything besides reading?" he asked.

"Well, I teach," she said slowly, "But we're on winter holiday, so I've had a bit of spare time."

"You teach?" he asked, puzzled. "Teach what?"

"Primary school," she said, sipping her tea.

"As in, Muggle primary school?" he asked, surprised.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I just wasn't expecting that," Draco was giving her an odd look. It didn't make Ginny uncomfortable, it was just... odd.

"Most people don't," Ginny said quietly. She ran her fingers through her hair self-consciously. Why was he looking at her like that. "I don't suppose you have children you're looking to put into primary school?" she teased.

"What?" he asked, distracted. He looked down at his hands and then around the café, "Oh, no, of course not. I just –," he paused and looked at her, "I just didn't know you were a teacher."

"Alright," Ginny shrugged. Awkwardly she opened her book again and started to read. She felt his eyes on her for a few minutes before he also started reading again and they fell back into the comfortable silence. Over the next few hours the two exchanged polite conversation, but stayed immersed in their books until the café closed at six. They bundled up in their winter cloaks and walked out together. "Thank you for the tea," Ginny asked, still feeling bad that he had paid for her.

"No problem," he said, shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets, "I owed you after you helped pick out my mother's Christmas present."

"The Great Gatsby," Ginny said, smiling, "You should read it when she's done. You'd like it."

"Maybe I will," he smiled back. He looked rather breathtaking with the snow billowing around him and the street lamp illuminating his hair.

The wind blew Ginny's hair in her face, making her shiver, "Well, I should head home, it's getting cold."

"Of course," Draco nodded, "Can you get home safely? It's kind of late."

"I just live around the corner, I should be fine."

"Alright," he said quietly.

They stood awkwardly under the street lamp together for a few minutes before Ginny finally said, "Ok, I'm going to go."

He nodded and she turned to go, but suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She collided perfectly with him and one of his hands cupped her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist. "I shouldn't be doing this," Draco said quietly against her lips. Before she could argue with him he kissed her gently. His softness caught Ginny by surprise; it took her a minute to respond. Nervously she kissed him back feeling him smile against her lips.

As suddenly as it had started, it was over. His lips broke away from hers carefully and he looked down at her, his face cast in shadows. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and said softly, "Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years," she whispered back. He smiled at her and let her go before turning to walk down the street away from her. She watched him disappear around a corner and she sighed to herself, muttering, "This is going to be an interesting year."

**A/N:** This will be a fairly short story with only four chapters (one for each season). Any comments would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Spring

"If we had no winter,

the spring would not be so pleasant"

- Anne Bradstreet

**SPRING**

The best thing about spring, according to Ginny, was weather nice enough for her to read outside. Yes, on a breezy day at the end of March, she had to bundle up a bit to sit on her porch, but she enjoyed it none the less. Between wool socks, a fleece blanket and a cup of tea, she managed to make herself comfortable. Late one Saturday afternoon, after reading on her porch for hours, she glanced at her watch and sighed. Time to meet Draco.

It seemed to have become their weekly routine. It started as an accident, but it soon became expected and now, every Saturday, promptly at four thirty, she would meet him in their café. Ginny sighed as she pulled herself out of her chair. When had it become _their_ cafe in stead of _her_ cafe? She could pinpoint the exact moment. It had been the fourth or fifth Sunday of their accidental meetings. It was growing late and rather dark so Ginny had expected them to part ways, but to her surprise Draco had asked her if she wanted to do something. Instead of actually doing something together, they argued about what to do until finally Draco had kissed her again. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had been hoping he would. He had only kissed her one other time since then and, just like before, it had been a gently kiss; almost a hesitant kiss.

Ginny pulled some boots on and a jacket before grabbing her book and making her way to the cafe. Draco was already there when she arrived and, to her surprise, a cup of hot mint tea was already waiting for her along with a blueberry muffin. He was draped elegantly on the couch, long legs outstretched in front of him. He was clad in his usual black suit; a scarf draped lazily around his neck. He was biting his lower lip and tapping his foot; two signs he was deeply involved in his book. She chuckled to herself when she saw what he was reading.

"The Great Gatsby," she said as she sat down beside him on the couch.

Draco jumped slightly, "You surprised me."

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically, "Are you enjoying it?"

He glanced at the cover and shrugged, "I guess. How was work this week?"

Ginny shrugged, relaxing back against the couch. Her leg gently bumped his and her heart raced. "It was work. Two of my kids got in a fight on Tuesday, but we quickly settled it over some animal crackers."

Draco chuckled, "I still don't know how you have the patience to teach kids who are so young."

"I grew up with six brothers," Ginny said dryly, "Six year olds aren't much different." She picked up her tea and said, "Thank you for this." She took a sip of it. He smiled and nodded. They both picked up their books and fell into a comfortable silence. Most Saturdays they could sit there for hours. Today was different. After only a few minutes she could feel his eyes on her and she looked up. He smiled cautiously and she smiled back before they both turned back to their books. A few minutes later the same thing happened again and, after the third time Ginny finally set her book down and said, "What?"

"Hm?" Draco asked innocently, "What?"

"Why do you keep looking at me so strangely? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he said slowly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he assured her. Taking his word, she started reading again. Only a moment later he said, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go for dinner tomorrow night."

Ginny nearly dropped her book, "Dinner?"

"Would that be so bad?" Draco asked, looking slightly offended.

"No, not at all," Ginny said quickly, "I just – I just wasn't expecting you to ask, thats all."

"Oh," Draco paused awkwardly, "Well, do you want to?" Ginny nodded, smiling softly. Relief washed over Draco's face. Had he been nervous, "Great. I'll pick you up at your place at six?" She agreed and once again, they fell into a comfortable silence. This time the silence was lasting and nearly an hour later Ginny finished her book. Setting it down, she glanced up at him. Like before, he was biting his lower lip pensively and tapping his right foot. A strand of his hair had fallen in his face, but he ignored it, too wrapped up in his reading to bother pushing it away. He had opened up since she had first seen him here. His abrasive front had slowly melted and he seemed more comfortable around her. As if sensing her stare he looked up at her, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," she assured, "I just finished my book, so I think I'm going to head home."

"I'll walk you," he stood up and pulled his jacket on, slipping his book into his pocket. She also pulled her jacket on and they left in silence.

When they got to her door she turned to him, "Tomorrow night. Six."

"Right," he smiled softly. "I'll see you then." Draco turned to walk away, but she caught his elbow. Turning back to her, confused, he started to ask her what was wrong, but she quickly quieted him by kissing him. He froze momentarily, obviously shocked by her actions. He had always been the one instigating the kiss. The soft tugging at his jacket snapped him back to reality and he cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her back, pinning her against the door. When they finally broke apart for air he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Gods, you're good at that."

Ginny smiled and blushed, "You're not to shabby yourself." Draco grinned down at her before pulling her in to kiss her again.

–

"Tea?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down on the couch.

"Please," Ginny said.

Hermione poured them both a cup and handed one to Ginny before sitting down next to her on the couch. "So hows Malfoy?" Hermione asked innocently.

Ginny smiled, "He's fine."

"Any more kissing?"

"Lots."

"I wish I could be as daring as you," Hermione sighed. Ginny gave her a puzzled look and Hermione went on, "I mean, I would never have the courage to date someone my family hated so much."

"Wow," Ginny said, setting her tea down, "First, Draco and I aren't dating and second, my family doesn't hate him." Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised and Ginny sighed, "Ok, they don't like him, but hate is a strong word. They're just –," Ginny paused, "They aren't comfortable with him."

"Because?" Hermione prodded.

Ginny sighed, "Because he was a prat in school and treated them all rather horribly."

"Rather?"

"I get your point!" Ginny groaned, "Herms, it's been over ten years since Hogwarts! Lord knows Harry and Ron have changed. Why can't they see that Draco has changed too?"

Hermione sighed, "Gin, you just need to let your family meet him and let them figure it out themselves. Do they even know?"

"That Draco and I are –," Ginny paused and said slowly, "Involved?" Hermione nodded. "No, but I think Mum suspects something. She was there when I got an owl from him on Christmas and I wouldn't tell her who it was from."

"Somehow I think your mum will be the only one who is accepting of it at first," Hermione said, "You know how she likes to take in strays. She'll make him a Weasley sweater for every Christmas he's missed so far and then bring him a lasagna every week for a year until he gains fifty pounds."

Ginny laughed, "Somehow I can't imagine Draco in a Weasley sweater. I haven't even seen him in anything other than a suit." Hermione chuckled too and they fell into relaxed conversation.

–

For the seventh time Ginny scampered into the bathroom and ran a comb through her hair and wished there was something more she could do with it. Her hair didn't like to do much other than lay straight down her back. She had tried curling it a bit, but it quickly became a disaster. She dabbed a bit of lipstick on her lips and inspected her outfit: a simple knee length skirt with a lacy blouse and cardigan. Sighing, she hoped she wasn't dressed too much like her mother. Last came her high heels and then she sat and waited patiently on the couch. Promptly at six her doorbell rang and she took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

"Hey," she said, smiling nervously.

"Hi," Draco smiled back at her, "These are for you."

Puzzled, she took the obscure package from him and glanced inside. Tea. He had brought her a bouquet of tea. Grinning she said, "Thank you." She set it on the small table next to her door and stepped outside, locking the door behind her. "Where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the street.

"There's a small restaurant a few blocks away, Casa Mia," Draco said, walking gracefully with his hands in his pockets, "I thought we could try it."

"Sounds good." Ginny was surprised with how easily their conversation flowed throughout dinner. They talked about everything from work and family. Hogwarts and books to holidays and sports. By time they actually finished eating it was nearing 9:30 and they still didn't leave for at least another hour.

As they excited the restaurant, Draco gently took her hand in his and smiled down at her. She smiled back and said, "I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too," he said. He took a deep breath, "To be completely honest, I've been wanting to ask you to dinner for weeks, but I was kind of worried you'd say no."

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny teased, "Scared of rejection?"

"Not scared," Draco protested, "Just a little worried. It's not my fault you'd rather spend time with your books than with me."

"True."

"Thanks," Draco said sarcastically.

Ginny laughed as they arrived at her front door. She turned to him, nervously playing with the front of his jacket, "But maybe that's starting to change."

"You like me better than your books?"

"I said maybe," Ginny said pointedly.

"I'm ok with maybe," Draco said quietly. He took her hands in his and slid them around his shoulders before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back, pressing her body tightly against his.

When they broke apart she took a deep breath and asked softly, "Do you want to come in?"

–

**A/N**: Read and respond as you see fit.


End file.
